The Fallen Angel
by RicoPico
Summary: This story is about a 18 year old boy and his friends meet a celestrian and go on an epic adventure to save the earth. They make friends along the way. Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fan fiction on dragon quest 9. It's going to be my human character meeting a Celesrtian and embarking on a great adventure to help people. PS this is my first fan fiction also so it might not be the best ever. Also a lot of armor and weapon names are used so if you don't know what they are I recommend Dragon Den**

Hello my name is Quinn and I'm an 18 year old boy and work at the Stornway weapon shop with my good ole friend Tyler. Tyler and I have known each other since grade school, he and I have been through our fair share of fights so we know how to get by. In fact we plan on joining the army to defend the city.

So it was an ordinary day in the city. Not much people bought weapons at the time, so business was slow. Tyler and I were wearing the same outfit, cotton trousers, plain shirt and some brown shoes. Tyler has blonde straight hair with blue eyes, and I have short wavy brown hair with brown eyes.

We hear that ding you get when you open the door to the shop.

'''Have you guys heard the news?'' said another one of my friends. His names Mitch. He has long wavy hazel hair and hazel eyes. He's wearing the same thing as us, cotton trousers, plain shirt and brown shoes.

''What?'' I say trying to count the money in the cash register.

''Some dude saved Patty from the Hexagon,'' he said as he sits down.

''What's this dudes name?'' Tyler asked not really paying attention to what Mitch is saying.

''How should I know?'' answered Mitch.

That pretty much ended the conversation because then Mitch started on his way to the Inn were Patty works.

''Why are we going over here?'' asked Tyler now getting on to what we were talking about at the weapon shop.

'' To check in to my room at the inn, duh,'' said Mitch flatly.

''Uh, random!'' Tyler and I say in unison still feeling confused on why we were going to the inn.

After some food at the inn we decided why not get some rooms to crash. It's not like we had work tomorrow after all it was Saturday. When I woke up I smelled a familiar smell.

''Is that the smell of beer in the morning?'' Then I realized Patty made it back here to the inn. I hope I can catch the dude who saved her, if he's as good as they say he is then maybe I could get him to join the army with Tyler, Mitch and I. When I leave my room, I catch up with Tyler who was already down there stuffing his face with bacon and waffles.

''Where's Mitch?'' I ask knowing I'm not going to get an answer due to the fact Tyler stuffing his face with food.

''Hmmm?'' Tyler finally asks before stuffing his face again with more waffles.

''Where is Mitch?'' I ask paranoid.

''I haven't the foggiest idea,'' he finally answers as he start to stuff his face with more bacon. Well that's not what I wanted to hear due to the fact, to try out for the Stornway army is today. Who cares anyway we probably wouldn't have made it anyways.

''He's here!'' someone says.

''This guy's made a name for himself I guess,'' analyzed Tyler.

''Didn't notice,'' I say sarcastically.

Then Tyler and notice the stranger starts to come to us. The guy was all wet and wearing leather armor, then the weirdest thing happened. He asked us to join him and fight evil. I was super confused and by the way Tyler looked, so was he.

''What?'' I finally asked.

''Help me fight all evil,'' the stranger said.'' Oh I probably should've started the conversation with this, Hi my name is Alex,''

'' That would've probably helped this conversation a lot,'' Tyler says.

''Anyways what do you mean fight all evil?'' I ask.

''Well the world is not safe, there is an impending doom that will kill us all,'' Alex says.

''The hell you talking about,'' says Mitch as he sits down with a plateful of food

'' You're finally here dude, where have you been?'' I ask really confused on the topic we are discussing.

''In my room,'' He says about ready to put some food in his mouth.

''Why,'' I ask.

''I'm joining Alex on this quest to save the earth,'' says Mitch eating some waffles. ''Had to get ready for the trip.'' Says Mitch. At first when Tyler and I heard this we didn't get it. And somehow after that Mitch convinced us to join this crazy quest. When I entered my room I started to pack my luggage, I put in a leather cape and wayfarers clothes. After I'm done packing and leave my room I try to catch up to Tyler. When I get to his room I knock to see if he's there.

''Hello,'' I say, ''anyone home?'' I ask a little worried.

''What do you want?'' yells Tyler back at me.

''Uh…where are you?'' I ask a little relieved that Tyler is alright.

''I'm in the bathroom!'' Tyler yelled back. After all that we tried to catch up with the Mitch and the newcomer Alex. When we found them in the lobby of the inn. When we were on our way out of the gate, a solider caught up with us and said the king of Stornway requested our presence and needed to go to the castle immediately. At first we were confused. Tyler looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to kill some monsters. I mean I would've too if I spent 620g on iron claws and 250g on a training top with 125g on leather boots. I had leather armor, cotton trousers, leather boots and leather gauntlets, not to mention my solider sword. Mitch had on a silk robe, leather boots and long spear. The new guy Alex had these weird clothes on with leather gauntlets and a solider sword.

''I need you 4 to kill a knight who has been tormenting the lands of Stornway,'' says the King of Stornway as he takes a sip of his wine. ''Not to mention a reward if you do kill the blasted knight''.

''Anything for you lord but why choose us to kill him?'' Asks Alex bit confused. ''Why not some of your own men to fight him off?'' questions Alex.

''I've tried but my men aren't a match for this guy,'' says the king taking more wine from his cup.

'' Are you sure you should be drinking now?'' asks Tyler with concern in his voice.

'' Shut up Tyler!'' Mitch, Alex and I say in unison.

''No he's right it's probably not very smart,'' says the King. ''So you guys accept the request, so let me remind you lots of gold and materials you could use on your quest,'' says the king drinking more wine.

'' We accept the challenge!'' we say at the same time.

''JINX!" we say in unison again.

**Quinn: That's my first fanfic hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Tyler: Why did you give me a bathroom scene?!**

**Quinn: SHUT UP! Please review and subscribe. Don't like something tell me and I'll be able to change it. REMEMEBER SUBSCRIBE!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This is the second chapter of ''The Fallen Angel'' hope you guys enjoy it, as much as I love typing these for you. There is a lot of Dragon Quest name references I recommend Dragons Den.**

We depart from Stornway on Thursday Alex told us after we were dismissed by the king. I honestly felt this is to long due the fact today is Sunday. Let's hope nothing stupid happens before that time, ok we all know something stupid is going to happen before Thursday.

''Pass the salt Quinn,'' Tyler says rubbing his stomach.

''We're in your room dumbass,'' I say super paranoid.

''Well sorry I haven't eaten in what in an hour?'' says Tyler now rubbing his stomach way violent than before.

That's Tyler for you. He's always tired and hungry. I can't remember a time Tyler at the shop wasn't complaining about food and being tired. We hear a knock on the door. It's Mitch with some news.

''Guys Alex was telling me that there is a change of plans,'' says Mitch as he gives himself a seat then he gets himself comfortable.

''What kind of change of plans,'' asks Tyler with some concern in his eyes.

''Don't worry no one has to leave,'' says Mitch ''though we are changing plans on the departure, we leave on Tuesday,''

''Fine by me,'' says Tyler with excitement in his eyes.

We hear another knock on the door it's Alex.

''Everyone we should depart for bed and get some good sleep,'' says Alex as he yawns a bit.

After that we took Alex's advice and went to bed. When I woke up I realized I had no idea where we were going to go. I tried to find Alex but he was know where to be found. The first place I tried was his room. There was no answer. Then I tried the lobby which was where I found Mitch. Then I realized he would probably know where we going.

''Hey Mitch'' I say as I sit down with a plate full of bacon, waffles and can't forget the delicious smelling French toast.

''Yeah,'' answers Mitch as he turns a page in his book.

''Do you know where we are going to tomorrow on our adventure?'' I ask as I put some mouthwatering bacon in my mouth.

''Yeah when you leave the castle you right and go up a plain field and then you see a bridge you go across it and go 20 paces forward and go right again you see a coast and the knight supposedly is there waiting for challengers,'' says Mitch as he pretends to know it all.

''Okay smart aleck, where is Tyler?'' I ask hoping he can't answer but actually want to know where Tyler is.

''I don't know?'' says Mitch as his know it all smile fades.

We start to eat our breakfast and when we finish our breakfast then Mitch starts to get concerned. When we check Tyler's room he isn't there and we even check some of his favorite restaurants. They say they haven't seen Tyler since Monday. When we start to leave the last one we see him going through the gates into the town. When we see him he's wearing his training top with cotton trousers with iron claws plus his leather boots.

''Hey where have you been?'' I ask a little relieved to see Tyler.

''I've been training for the fight with that weird knight dude,'' answers Tyler back as he starts to take some heavy breaths.

''Why?'' Mitch and I say in unison.

''I don't know about you but I don't plan on dying during the fight,'' says Tyler as he starts walking towards the inn and in his room.

After that we got into our rooms because trying to find Tyler takes all days' work. After the night today was the day. The day we hunt that knight and bring him to his knees. We all met in the lobby. Tyler was wearing his training top, cotton trousers, leather boots and his iron claws. Alex was wearing his chain mail, leather boots, cotton trousers, leather gauntlets, and his rapier. Mitch equipped a silk robe, cotton trousers, leather gloves, leather boots and his long spear. I had my chain mail, cotton trousers, leather boots, leather gauntlets, and my lucky head band which is just baby blue not to mention my rapier. As we head out we fight many monsters along the way. As we cross the bridge 4 wooper troopers attack us.

''Get ready guys!'' says Alex. ''Mitch get behind us!'' Alex says as he gets ready to engage the enemy.

The first wooper trooper charges at Tyler but Tyler nimbly flipped over the wooper trooper and attacked it from behind until it died. Then the second one came at Tyler from the back. Mitch throws his spear at the wooper trooper's head and it dies right away. Then Alex and I take the last two on, the easily died to some of our slashes.

''Not a bad fight if do say so myself,'' says Tyler starting to get all cocky.

''You think, save it for the knight,'' I said admiring my sword.

''Yes save it for me,''

''Who was that?!" yelled Mitch.

''It is I the knight you looking for, ''The White Knight", I take you come to fight me because the King promised you gold,'' said the Knight.

''Maybe he did,'' said Alex a bit still in shock about all of this.

''FOOLS!'''Yells the Knight

The fight begins. First Tyler lunges himself toward the knight. Surprisingly the knight nimbly dodged the blow. Then the knight attacked right away at Tyler but luckily I jumped in and blocked the blow with my rapier. Then Alex jumped right up and tried to strike the knight but the knight was too fast and easily dodged the blow and attacked Alex right away. But luckily Mitch threw his spear right at the white knight's chest luckily it distracted him long enough for Tyler to hit the Knight off his horse and the horse went running. But then the knight grabbed Tyler by the neck and threw him to the rocks. Then I got punched right in the gut. But all of a sudden Alex knocks the White Knights sword away.

''Looks like you have bested me, will you kill me?'' asks thee knight?

''No there is no reason to, just stop attacking Stornway okay?'' says Alex with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

''I am a man of my word, I will stop,'' says the knight.

Then the horse comes back to his rider and the White knight rides away into the distance.

"WHAT?!'' yells the king at us.

''We defeated him he won't hurt your men now may we please have our reward?'' calmly asked Alex.

''NO not until he DIES!'' yelled the king. ''No reward until his head is on this floor in front of ME!'' yelled the king.

''Fine we'll hunt him down again for you,'' says Alex.

**Quinn: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please say what you thin will happen next on the comments.**

**Mitch: I don't think I was in that fight long enough.**

**Quinn: SHUT UP! Remember to review and comment. Have a nice life world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three of ''The Fallen Angel''. Hope you guys enjoy these because I sure do. By the way I make a lot of dragon quest references, so I recommend Dragons Den. But I will still try to explain everything. **

As we were walking out of the castle the princess told us to meet her in her room. When we finally found her room. We went inside and she closed the door and told us to be quiet.

''I've wanted to congratulate you on why you didn't kill the knight,'' says the princess as she sits down on her bed.

''You do?'' I ask with a bit of glee.

''Yes, I think I can help you find,'' says the princess as she puts her pillow on her lap. '' Go to the town north of here called Zere,'' she says. '' My old nana lives there and she used to tell me a lullaby with the White Knights name in it,'' says the princess.

'' Thank you princess,'' says Alex as we practically start running in the directions she gave us.

As we leave the gate we go up north like she said even past the place we fought the knight. Then a 30 minutes later we see the town of Zere. The place was beautiful. There was pink trees surrounding the whole town with a nice big tree in the middle. We started to walk around and ask if they know anyone who used to work at Stornway. One of the villagers took us to her house and knocked on the door for us.

''Have a nice day,'' Tyler says with really no thanks in his voice.

All of a sudden an old lady opened the door and asked us to come in. She was all wrinkly with her hair in a bun and wearing a yellow blouse. She served us cookies and milk.

''Uh, thanks,'' said Mitch a little confused as why she was treating us like children.

'' You used to work for the princess, right?'' I asked taking a sip of my milk after word I took a bite out of the cookies she gave us.

''Yes I did, she was a nice girl it was also a nice pay,'' she said sitting down to rest.

''Can you sing us the song about a special knight you used to sing to her I believe the Knight was called the White Knight?'' asked Alex seeming really to like the cookies and milk.

''Certainly,'' she said with plenty of glee.

After she sang the song we heard people saying ''He's coming!'' or people yell to run. At first Alex told Mitch and Tyler to guard the ladies and Alex and I went to see what was going on outside.

At first we were confused. It was the Knight. He was back, Alex and I drew our rapiers and ran over to defend the citizens.

''Look I'm not here to hurt you people,'' the knight was trying to say.

''What do you want,'' asked Alex with worry in his eye because he knew him and I could not take the knight.

''Just directions to Brigadoom,'' said the knight with ease calming his horse.

''The destroyed castle north of here?'' I asked just the hugest bit confused but realizing this was a peaceful meeting.

''WHAT?!'' yelled the knight as he and his horse as they ran out of the town and went up north.

''Are we chasing him?'' I ask still in shock about all this putting my sword in my sheath.

''Yeah we are,'' said Alex rubbing his head still in shock too.

We got Tyler and Mitch in the old ladies' house. Then we start to follow but met many challenges like monsters and purple acid. The acid was everywhere. It wreaked, the place was UN bearable. Then there was a forest just practically impossible for travel. Then we finally laid our eyes on the ruined city. The walls were down the gates weren't even there.

''What a piece of crap,'' muttered Tyler to himself disappointed in the sight of the prize they win for the stupidly long trip from Zere.

Alex was wearing chainmail, bandana, leather boots, cotton trousers, and leather gauntlets not to mention his rapier. Tyler had his blue headband, training top, cotton trousers, and leather gauntlets and his razor claws. Mitch had his leather hat, chainmail, cotton trousers, leather gloves and his favorite spear the long spear. I had my red headband, chainmail, cotton trousers, leather gauntlets and my lucky rapier. We entered through a hole which looked like a place a wall used to be. Then we went up some stairs and found a door. When we opened it there was a lady with purple hair down to her waist also her skin was blue a light blue to be exact. She had a red dress and what looked to be scales on it. She was sitting on what seemed to be the destroyed throne.

''Who are you?'' asked Alex looking at the strange women in chair.

''I am Morgan and I am waiting for my right Knight,'' she answered in a sly voice as if she was telling the truth yet also lying about why she was here.

Then all of sudden the doors slammed open. It was the Knight, except this time his armor was all cleaned up.

''Where is everyone!?'' asked the White Knight drawing his sword at the blue skinned lady.

''That's no way to treat a lady,'' calmly said the women pretending to be hurt.

Then the Knight charged at her with a pretty fast jolt that even caught Alex with surprise. This guy was holding back when we fought him I thought to myself. But even more surprising was when Morgan threw a dark magic like ball at him. The Knight completely froze in midair.

''There we go, that will calm you down for the moment,'' Morgan said calming down.

''Well I guess we might be helping the king if we kill her,'' said Tyler ready for a fight.

We all took are fighting stances. Then Morgan took out what seemed to a purple blade made completely of dark magic.

''Go!'' order Mike getting his rapier out.

Mitch used buff on himself (Buff helps out on your defense). Then he used sap (Sap helps bring down the enemies defense). Then Tyler quickly charged her with his claws and jumped up to aerially attack her. She easily dodged the blow, she then grabbed Tyler's arm and flung him across the room violently. Alex and I committed a pincer movement (Which is when you attack from both sides at the same time). She knocked me at the wall with a dark spell called zam (Zam is 3 dark orbs attacking you). Morgan then used the spell she used on the Knight on Alex.

''Hah got you right where I want you to be,'' she said in a sly voice knowing she won.

But suddenly Alex broke free and hit the witch with his sword. She still survived and then Tyler and Mitch started to attack again. Mitch hit here several times and so did Tyler but she still didn't die. Then Tyler had the power to do his Coupe of Grace (Coupe of Grace is almost like a final move). He grew in tension (Tension is the amount of power you gain). Tyler then hit her with an incredible amount of force.

''OW!'' she yelled in a great amount of pain.

Then Alex stabbed her in the chest which seemed to end the fight between us.

''What the,'' she said as dark magic bubbles started surrounding her ''you might of beaten me but you'll never be able to beat him,'' she said and started to laugh non-stop before she evaporated into thin air.

''Well I'd say we won,'' said Mitch in great happiness and in glee that the fight was over.

The spell on me and the Knight disappeared. Then the door opened, it was the princess with two guards.

''Let's dance my Right Knight,'' she said in a calm voice.

''Yes my lady,'' answered the Knight in a voice that almost sounded well how should I put it, it sounded nice.

They started dancing what seemed to be an old form of dancing that was done like 50 somewhat years ago. Though the Knight seem to disappear with every step they took. Until the Knight floated up into the air and said.

''I know you weren't the princess I knew 50 years ago but you did the trick for me to move on to the afterlife,'' he said then completely disappeared into the air.

''Wow,'' I said completely confused on what happened. ''How did you know that would get the knight to go away forever?'' I asked hoping to get some answers on what happened.

''I have my ways,'' she said as the guards escorted her back to the castle of Stornway.

When we got there the king took us to the vault and gave us lots and lots of money. Then he started telling us we were welcome any time. On our way out Alex said there was someone he wanted us to meet.

''Watch tis be his secret girlfriend,'' Tyler quietly muttered to me I nodded in agree.

''This is Stella,'' he said.

''Where?'' I asked looking for this Stella.

''Never mind,'' he said looking all embarrassed.

After all that confusion we started on our way to Coffinwell hoping not ever to see the Whit Knight's face.

**Quinn: Sorry for the Stella thing you'll see why we couldn't see Alex's friend Stella.**

**Mitch: I actually liked this long chapter.**

**Quinn: SHUT UP!**

**Quinn: Wait I liked it to.**


End file.
